dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Blaze Wikia:Global Hub/Guides/Arena Guide
Arena Guide In this mode (described in detail here), you will fight teams registered by other players, and win or loose points depending on whether you win or loose. Teams are made with your Main Character, 4 allies, and one helper ally. The main strategy to climb in arena is to cherry pick your opponent, i.e. choose your opponent manually. Indeed, each time you enter the arena screen, after choosing between hero and buster mode, you will be given a list of opponents, displaying their team compositions, enabling you to choose opponents with weaker team comps, so that you are much more likely to win. Still, if you are too busy, you can just play on auto mode, but your winrate will be much lower, as you will face random players, eventually powerful ones who didn't climb to higher arena ranks quickly. Once you enter the fight, your role is practically over, and the AI (Artificial Intelligence) will play for you. All you can do is to choose when to call your helper ally, if the AUTO CALL option isn't already activated, and to choose the targets of your Main Character (provided it does not hold a key) and when he activates he skills, if the AUTO option is not activated. It is recommended to activate those two options, as you will anyway want to call for your helper ally as soon as possible in most situations, and unless you play something like mono target archer, in which case you want to choose your target, the AI should be controlling your character better than you can, as you will be willing to cast your spells as often as possible most of the time (and the computer seems to be clever enough to not to cast your heal when your team is full life). So, what else can you do to impact the result of arena battle ? - choose the right allies - choose the right Main Character and the right skills - enhance their skills (not required on allies which hold keys), and give them suited gear, skill cards and enchantments (use the links to see what is recommended). Hero mode In hero arena, you cannot play transcended nor keys, only deities and lower rank allies. Main Character Priest is widely used, but Mage may work in some comps too if you are not afraid of RNG (Random Number Generation, i.e. being lucky or unlucky here). Paladin, Archer, and, to a lesser extent, Warrior, work correctly as well. Note that no more deities will be released until the removal of the hero leagues, so the meta is not likely to evolve a lot. The most used Formations are Patient Chivalry and Noble Chivalry, but Fire Support can be used as soon as you have two DPS (allies able to deal good damage, comes from Damage per Second) in your team. Here are the main team comps you may face, the first being the most widely used. Most of the time, you will use Main Character Priest (heal and cleanse skills maxed, see here), but you may sometimes use Mage, Paladin or Archer with the classical team : Here are the best units for each role in this mode, in case you want to try variations around those teams : DPS - Atlas : maybe the most used DPS, self buffs, powerful autoattacks, able to kick or eventually one shot ennemies, able to avoid lots of damage ; - Envoy Fulson : similar to Atlas, with a stun instead of the silence, and stealth instead of the dodge buff. Hellhawk can be seen as a weaker version of Envoy Fulson ; - Flame General Turq : passive party buff, buff removal, one of the best CC (Crowd Control) in the game, and tons of AoE (Area of Effect) damaging skills. Karang and Draco Brightspark can be considered as weaker versions of Flame General Turq ; The musts - Tiel the Justice : she does everyting except from healing and shielding. CC, damage, buffs, invincibility... ; - Ruler of Time Helios : party buffs, 50% CDR (Cooldown Reduction), paladin shield, and ennemy CD (Cooldown) reset. Brings tons of utility. The tanks - Drunken Falcon : full team invincibilty, passive buff, able to seal an ennemy to create situations of numerical advantage on the field, and limits ennemy revives (goodbye Messenger Shabelle) ; - Storm Bear : Unkillable tank protecting his team with his taunts, def pen passive debuff and AoE stun ; - Commander Chronos : Party buffs, reset ennemy CC on autoattack, remove buffs, AoE silence, taunt and good damage ; Assists - Messenger Shabelle : silences, heal, two party revives, very good utility kit ; - Merciful Mercedes : revive, heal, cleanse ; - Manalandy : heal, buffs, prevent ennemy buffs and dmg ; - Priestess of Light, Tethys : lots of buffs and survivability. Can be found as replacement for Drunken Falcon as well. Other options - Soul Keeper Eirden : less played than the previous DPS, still has strong damage and utility (silence, anti incanter skill, passive buffs/debuffs...) ; - Shadow Howl : mostly used as counter to the Commander Chronos + Storm Bear teams, thanks to his instakill (those teams do not use any revive most of the time, and the longer the fight lasts, the more this skill becomes relevant), decent damage, decreases heal, and can remove some buffs ; - Friendly Belle Snow : strong party buffs, decent damage, and the ability to summon two transcended allies ; - Karang and Draco Brightspark : as said above, they can somehow be considered as weaker versions of Flame General Turq : AoE damage, CC, buff removal. Buster mode In this mode, all units are allowed, including keys and transcended. As Main Character, you should likely be playing Paladin with Gigantes Helios, in order to have a maximum of passive buffs (unremovable, contrary to most keys buffs) from both the key and the keyholder. Moreover, provided the active buffs are not removed, granting 80% CDR is rather powerful. As formation, use either Patient Chivarly or Protection of Heavens, depending on whether the teams you face are AoE based or not (if yes, use Protection of Heavens). The current meta units are : Transcended Hellhawk : Extremely powerful skills, and the ability to enter stealth ; Transcended Brightspark : Very good survivability with her MAX passive and lifesteal, has lots of CC and AoE damage, and buff removal, can solo a team on her own with a bit of rng ; Transcended Blackaria : Strong heal, buffs, almost immune to CC, party immunity (RIP atlas stun), party invincibility on death, ability to revive two transcended (and even the Varmans !), and to revive herself while reseting her CD with her MAX passive ; Transcended Storm Bear : Tons of damage, taunt, utility skills, damage reduction... Maybe the best PvP unit atm. Transcended Mikaela : Very good DPS and survivability, and some utility in her kit. The best DPS unit in arena atm with Transcended Brightspark and Transcended Fryderyk. Transcended Farrah : Tons of utility and powerful heal. Very good support. Still, lacks Transcended Blackaria's revive. Transcended Fryderyk : Tons of AoE damage. Even more when he dies. Which happens often as he is fairly squishy. Can destroy a whole team if well protected. Transcended Kymael : Very good support : extremely tanky, strong paladin shield, AoE stun, CD reset and heal, buffs... and revives the whole team when she dies. Transcended Drunken Falcon : An all in option, granting a higher burst but less resilience. Transcended Manalandy : Can be considered as a weaker Farrah. Protects your buffs and your team, but doesn't heal as much. Other options Transcended Deathcrown, Transcended Greysoul and Transcended Gaela remain good to play if you don't have any other transcended. Other tips and tricks exist to fill your team, using for instance Priestess of Light, Tethys holding Gigantes Tethys set at 1%, in order to grant the healing buff to your team and protect your transcended this way. The main issue is that buff removals are extremely common, limiting a lot the utility of this build in higher ranks. Gigantes Atlas and Gigantes Chronos would seem good at the beginning too, but their CC won't be very effective because of Transcended Blackaria most of the time. This is another reason why Main Character Paladin holding Gigantes Helios is usually considered as the best Main Character. Team examples Several teams may be viable, here are some examples